


The Softest Hour

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, domestic AU, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea is happy in her new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Softest Hour

Andrea's favorite time of day is early in the mornings on weekends, when neither her or Michonne have to work. They can just lay in bed together, resting, until Andrea decides she has to wake her girlfriend up with kisses. She starts by placing one on the back of her shoulder. Michonne likes to sleep on her stomach, so Andrea takes advantage of it. First her shoulder, then up it to her neck. If that doesn't wake her up, a gentle nibble to the earlobe does. That's when Michonne turns around and pulls the blonde into her arms. 

“'Morning.” Andrea whispers before kissing her girlfriend on the mouth. They both have morning breath, but it doesn't matter. It feels too good to be in each other's arms to worry about something so trivial. The kisses they exchange are soft and giving, the both of them too comfortable for anything more. 

Sometimes it leads to them making love, but not today. This morning Michonne has her son, and he bursts into the room and hops onto the bed between them. He usually spends the weekend with Michonne's ex, but his work schedule made it so they have him until the afternoon. He wriggles in between them, his fluffy curly hair tickling their noses as he snuggles in. 

To make him laugh, Andrea makes the sheet fly up and lets it fall on top of them. His laughter makes her feel good. Under the sheet, their faces take on a soft cast thanks to the cotton filtering the morning sun. Michonne looks so happy, and in that happiness she's gorgeous beyond words. Her son has her beauty, except his is the kind of beauty that goofy, wonderful children have. Andrea knows that she's lucky to be in this little family, and to exist in all the love there is between them.

Michonne's son can't quite pronounce Andrea's name yet. Words still tangle in his mouth, trying to come out even though he can't quite form the right sounds for them. So he calls her Andi.

“Andi, mommy, fly up again.” He giggles, holding his Toy Story pajama clad legs and arms up to make the sheet tent up.

“Alright, you ready?” 

He nods, smiling a smile that has more and more teeth coming in. Michonne grabs her end of the sheet, and they both make it go up in the air. He squeals as it settles back down on them, his laughter and his enjoyment making both the women laugh. It could go on for hours, but Michonne has to take him to the bathroom and make him breakfast. Before she gets out of bed she gives her girlfriend a quick kiss. It makes the blonde's heart flutter up and down.

Andrea stays to make the bed. She makes the sheets fly up and settle down straight. She loves these weekends. During the week she never gets enough time to spend with the two of them. Her sister jokes that she never would have thought that Andrea would ever be the kind of woman to settle down with someone with kids, but that's just life. Strange things happen, and you find love where you can get it.

“Andi, pancakes!” 

She hears Michonne's son calling from the kitchen. It's time to sit down and eat. She finishes straightening up the sheets, and goes to join her family.


End file.
